


First Weekend

by Vesperswan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesperswan/pseuds/Vesperswan
Summary: Hermione and Blaise get away before their baby girl arrives
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	First Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tri Dog Mom for the manip and proof reading it for me!! You are the best.

img src="[](https://imgur.com/JzKrWRL)"

This was the first weekend Hermione Granger-Zabini had not gone to work since opening the apothecary with Draco and Severus. Hermione and Draco both went on to become Master Potioneers after leaving Hogwarts. Seeing as they were the top of their year, the pair decided to take over the wizarding world when it came to potions. With Severus as a mentor, there was no stopping them. 

She loved her job, not that it felt like a job-ever. Putting her heart and soul into every new or improved potion, it made taking a break from it even harder.

Blasie, Draco, and Severus had convinced her-more like forced-to stop brewing once she found out she was pregnant. Not that she was incapable of brewing potions while pregnant, it could be very dangerous to her and especially the baby. Though she never stopped researching and coaxing Draco, Severus, and the other brewers to try anything she deemed useful.

XXX

Six weeks, only six weeks till Blaise and Hermione’s world would be turned upside down in the best possible way. Their baby girl would finally be in their arms. 

Blaise had planned a long, relaxing weekend at his villa in Italy. Just the two of them. Hermione was exhausted most days and needed some time to relax before the baby came. 

That’s where Blaise found himself on this beautiful Sunday morning. Lounging on the sofa with his beautiful wife napping in his lap. He loved it when she fell asleep in his arms. Resting his nose against the top of her head breathing in her warm scent-vanilla, cinnamon, and a hint of chocolate from all the hot chocolate she loved to drink when it was cold.

Blaise wanted to remember this moment for the rest of his life. His amazing wife, soon to be mother of his child, relaxed and sleeping in his arms, he snapped a picture. 

Rubbing on her swollen belly, loving every second of his daughter moving against his hand, he found himself dozing off. Whatever he did to deserve such a perfect life, Blaise was grateful.


End file.
